Emma-Lo relationship
This article is about the friendship between Emma and Lo. Episodes with good examples of friendship Board and Confused *Emma offers to help Lo with her job. She seemed very grateful. *Lo seemed mad at Kelly for embarassing Emma in front of Ty. *Emma hugs Lo when she gets into the dumpster. Take your Kook To Work Day *Lo gives Emma advice on getting dates. *Lo, along with Fin, doesn't seem mad at Emma when the kooks take over the Office. *Lo tells Emma why no one is talking to her and what getting "fish headed" is. Waves of Cheese *Lo offers to help Emma with her situation with Ty again. *Both Lo and Emma keep telling Fin that she has a crush on Reef, which Fin denies. The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Lo helps Emma with her job. Reef And That Evil Totem *Emma gives Lo some advice with kids. She seemed happy. O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *After Lo screws up, she tries to save Emma from getting fired. Grand Theft Whale Bus *Emma prevents Johnny from running over Lo. *Emma has Johnny pick up Lo. *Emma and Lo sit next to each other on the Bus. A Boy Named Leslie *Lo helps Emma sabotage Kelly on her date with Ty. Slumber Party Animals *Emma and Lo have a girls' night along with Fin and Mrs. Ridgemount. The Make-Out Fake-Out *Lo gives Emma advice about dealing with a zit on her forehead. I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Emma helps Lo boycott her habit of using defective tanning cream. Sick Day *Lo helps Emma get together with Ty. Bad Sports *Lo and Emma try on some clothes from a VIP. *Lo helps Emma get out of a wetsuit she cannot get off, but fails. Heartbreak Hotel *Lo helps Emma get together with Ty once again. Episodes with bad examples of friendship This is about facts that according to some fans are called "Lo taking advantage of Emma". Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Lo makes Emma do her job when she was already overloaded. *Lo makes Emma unload the bus while she slacks off. *Lo goes to the spa not asking Emma to do her job, but forcing her. *Lo tries to pin the trouble all on Emma. O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Lo causes Emma to be late for work by taking a bubble bath, causing Emma to get her first strike. *Lo screws things up involving Emma (by going to a yoga class), causing Emma to get a second strike. *Lo nearly gets Emma fired for something she didn't even do. The Pirate who Came to Lunch *Lo nearly makes a deal with Kelly, which would have resulted in her going back to the Pirate Ship and Emma being fired. Surf Surf Revolution *As the two become addicted to the STOKE, they insult each other, Lo being jealous of Emma being better on it than she is. *While in their STOKE trance, Emma and Lo fight over who gets to use the STOKE and who is better with it. I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Lo complains she'll be "as pale as Emma" when losing her tan, and takes offence when Snack Shack mistakes her for Emma. The Boardy Brotherhood *Lo, along with Fin, becomes tired of Emma's tight schedule to make the most of summer. Safety Last *While Emma pretends to be a manager, Lo, along with Fin, takes great offence to one of Emma's impersonations despite the fact that she was simply pretending. Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets *Lo thinks Emma is trying to steal Reef after they hug. *Lo goes along with Fin's plan to sabotage Emma. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h43m21s28.png|Spray paint battle! vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h34m46s251.png Lo losing tan.jpg|Lo complains about losing her tan. Lo reveals new tan.jpg|Emma is suspicious about Lo's new tan. Truth about the tanner.jpg|Emma consoles a crying Lo... Emma hugs Lo.jpg|...and gives her a hug. Lo loves Reef's serenade.jpg|The girls watch Reef's serenade to Lo. Exaltaţii ep 6 012 0004.jpg|Lo and Emma beg Stanley Stevens to give Surfer's Paradise a second chance. S2 E7 Lo tells them to not worry about it.png|Emma tries to confront Lo about her relationship with Reef. S1 E7 Lo tells Emma "All I have to do is clean Room 804!".png|Lo, upon receiving what she thinks is good news, hugs Emma. S2 E2 Emma and Lo become competitive over the STOKE 2.png|Lo and Emma argue over the STOKE. S2 E2 Emma and Lo break out of their trance.png|The natural light snaps Lo and Emma out of their STOKE trance. S2 E2 Emma and Lo come back.png|Lo and Emma won't withdraw from the STOKE. S2 E2 Emma and Lo fight over STOKE turn.png|Lo and Emma argue over whose turn it is to play the STOKE. S1 E8 Lo talks on the phone while Emma carries lots of plates.png|Lo slacks while Emma struggles to work. S1 E8 Lo tells Emma "I want all the details".png|Lo and Emma gossip over Reef and Fin. S1 E8 Lo tells Emma "You left Broseph in charge of priceless surfboards?".png|Lo scorns Emma for leaving priceless surfboards under Broseph's care. S1 E8 Lo says "OK, I have no idea what they're talking about, but they're totally dating".png|Lo and Emma speculate over Reef and Fin. S1 E9 Lo makes faces at Kelly.png|Emma laughs as Lo taunts Kelly. S1 E9 Emma attempts to pull Lo out of the sand.png|Emma recues Lo from being buried in the sand. S1 E11 Emma has frizzy hair.png|Thanks to Lo, Emma is late for work and has a bad hairdo. S1 E15 Emma and Fin get really excited.png|The girls share a moment of excitement. Mad Emma.png|Lo watches Emma glare at Kelly. Shot 1.png|Lo and Emma strut in a V.I.P.'s wardrobe. Category:Grom relationships Category:Friendships